


all grown up

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Genderswap, Jealousy, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rule 63, Snow, Stalker Kakashi, Stalking, hinata is dead sorrynotsorry, neji is alive and well and you'll never take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was not a stalker.It’s true! He was just doing his job as an active Jonin trying to protect his village and its citizens from any harm or threat that may come their way.And yes, following (not stalking) his former student and making sure that her classmate didn’t try to do anything funny with creepy shadows is in the job description of being a Jonin. Simple.





	all grown up

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK AT IT AGAIN YO!
> 
> so, this was loosely inspired by a kakafemnaru fic by the title Making Arrangements by the author CrownsofLaurels (laurel1020). 
> 
> I read chapter 7 and instantly thought of this scenario lmao.

It’s been six months since Kakashi has been in Konoha and he could instantly tell something has changed.

He wasn’t really sure what it was but he could feel it, almost in his bones.

As he made his way to the Hokage’s office, Kakashi’s senses were on high alert for a sudden ambush. He sounded paranoid, yes, but he was sent on an undercover mission in Kirigakure. After the fourth war, Kabuto had managed to escape and there were words that he was seeking an alliance with former, but active, ROOT members. 

“You’re back.” Tsunade stated without looking up from the documents she was pretending to sign.

Kakashi just grunted his reply, not sure what to say exactly.

“Any findings?” The Godaime asked in her best intimidating voice.

“Not much,” Kakashi shook his head, “The trails lead me to a deadend and witnesses have reported that Kabuto and ROOT may have moved between villages. I couldn’t go after them due to the fact that they’ve hidden their tracks very well this time.”

Kakashi could tell that Tsunade-Sama was not pleased with the news. It was obvious by the way her hands gripped tightly on her favorite writing utensil, just barely unclenching her hand in time before snapping it in half.

“Very well,” She finally looked up from her paper and stared at Kakashi with a hard expression, “You’re dismissed until further notice.”

And with that, she turned back to her work and Kakashi walked out the door.

Kakashi never noticed that he had returned late to Konoha. Right around sunset. Considering that he was too busy paying extra attention to his surroundings.

The night air was a bit chilly, indicating that Autumn was just around the corner and that villagers better be prepared for it seemed that Autumn and Winter this year will be a cold one. 

As he made his way through the village, nodding his head politely at colleagues he had recognized, his attention was stolen by a group of rowdy young shinobis.

The group themselves being loud and joyful wasn’t the sole reason that captured Kakashi’s attention. It was a preteen poorly hiding behind the bushes _ watching _the group of older Shinobis. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Boo.” 

Konohamaru jumped at Kakashi’s deadpan voice, turning around so quickly that he almost lost his balance. Kakashi wanted to laugh at his display but he knew that the young Shinobi wouldn’t take him seriously. The intimidating factor helps a lot sometimes.

“What are you doing?”

Konohamaru’s eyes shifted, “Nothing.” He rubbed his arms in nervousness, “Just enjoying this lovely weather.”

Again, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the preteen’s terrible lie and quickly glance towards the restaurant where the older shinobis were standing by the entrance.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me.”

But before Konohamaru could reply, the two were interrupted by shrill laughter. Konohamaru snapped to look at the source of the sound, cursing under his breath at what he was witnessing.

Entertained by the preteen’s behavior, Kakashi copied the young Shinobis stance and brought his gaze to the entrance door...only for his smile to drop instantly.

There, standing by the entrance, were teams 11, 12 and 7. Laughing and chattering loudly at something neither Kakashi nor Konohamaru were able to catch. 

But that’s not what made Kakashi frown. It was close proximity wherein Shikamaru’s body was almost _ touching _ Naruto’s body. The tips of her golden hair brushing against Shikamaru’s hand. Asuma’s former student had a wicked smile that made Kakashi’s stomach. He also didn’t like the way Naruto’s cheeks were a pink color, light and subtle like sakura petals.

“Is anyone in the mood for ice cream?” Tenten asked loudly to her group of friends, arm wrapped tightly around Neji’s. It made sense. What with Neji almost dying to protect his cousin Hinata but the girl had pushed Neji away and accepted the blow. A tragic loss to the Hyuga family.

However, that didn’t explain why Shikamaru was standing so close to Naruto. Did something happen while he was away? Have they always been this close without him even realizing it?

To be fair, Kakashi never really cared for the golden haired Kunoichi but a lot has happened in the past year and they’ve almost lost Naruto twice. Each time, Kakashi felt his heart being ripped out of his chest and stomped on until it turned into a puddle of goo. It was more frightening losing Naruto than losing…

“Me! I want ice cream!” The girl in mention replied gleefully, eyes shining brighter than any stars present tonight.

As the group began their trekk, Kakashi made sure to stay hidden in the shadows to follow them. Not before sending Konohamaru away, the latter muttering ‘pervert’ under his breath as if he wasn’t doing the same thing just moments before. 

The three groups walked in a line of twos; Neji and Tenten in the front, Rock Lee and Sakura behind them, followed by Ino and Choji then, lastly, Shikamaru and Naruto. The last duo giggling and whispering amongst themselves. And Kakashi didn’t like it one bit.

Kakashi was so deep in his thoughts trying to figure out how the two grew so close that he almost missed Naruto shivering and hastily rubbing her arms for some warmth.

“You should’ve worn a jacket.” Kakashi heard Shikamaru lightly scold in...affection? 

“I _ am _ wearing a jacket.” Naruto said as a matter of fact.

“_That_ flimsy thing is going to protect you from,” Shikamaru gave the Kunoichi and, for the first time that night, Kakashi finally noticed what Naruto was wearing, “the cold?” 

Naruto was wearing a black, ruched frill mini skirt and an orange crop top underneath a tiny looking leather jacket that barely covered anything! Let alone protect her from the cold.

Kakashi suddenly felt his blood boil.

Naruto was different. She looked like a girl- no, a _ woman _ and he didn’t like it one bit. Gone were her boyish attire and grime covered nails and instead, Kakashi was greeted with the sight of a feminine Naruto in some skimpy outfit that he knows that of Minato-Sensei was alive, he would be most displeased. She was even wearing high heels for crying out loud! Sure, they were wedged high heels that barely gave her any height but how in the hell was she supposed to fight in those? Did Naruto seriously risk her life over...over a _ boy _?

Naruto looked down at her outfit, “What’s wrong with my outfit?” She asked innocently, head tilting sideways while her lips jutted out into a small pout.

The blush that tainted Shikamaru’s ears matched the blush that spread down Kakashi’s neck.

“I-it’s fine.” Did Shikamaru just stutter? 

“It’s just not suitable for a chilly night is all.” And with that, Shikamaru discarded his own brown coat and wrapped around Naruto’s narrow shoulders.

“S-Shika, there’s no need.”

_ Shika?! _

Shikamaru just chuckled, right hand gliding up Naruto’s arm until it cupped her rosy colored cheek, “I don’t mind. I’m not cold.” The blush on Naruto’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. As did the blush on Shikamaru’s cheeks.

Kakashi almost bit his tongue at what happened next.

Naruto inched closer to Shikamaru and pressed her body closer to the young Shinboi in hopes to share some warmth with him, the latter wrapping his arm around her.

Kakashi didn’t follow the two to the ice cream parlor that night. Instead, he made his way down to the training grounds.

  
  


Hatake Kakashi was _ not _ a stalker. 

It’s true! He was just doing his job as an active Jonin trying to protect his village and its citizens from any harm or threat that may come their way.

And yes, following (not stalking) his former student and making sure that her classmate didn’t try to do anything funny with creepy shadows is in the job description of being a Jonin. Simple.

Kakashi had been following Naruto and Shikamaru for the past month now and he had noticed a couple of things between the two.

The first thing he had noticed was that, if Naruto was training with Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru would always make sure to show up at the end of her training session and walk her home. Parting his way with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Kakashi almost snapped a tree branch at the display of affection.

The second thing that Kakashi had noticed was that Shikamaru and Naruto would go out on dinner dates every Monday and Thursdays. Nothing to extravagant, most of the time they would eat at Ichiraku’s. Thankfully, no outrageous public displays of affection during those dates, just the two holding hands.

Until one day when Shikamaru decided to break that pattern and almost devoured poor Naruto out in the open. In front of all of those children. 

What happened was that Shikamaru and Naruto had stepped out of Ichiraku’s and were surprised to see the beginning of a snowfall. The two huddled closer to each other for warmth, hurrying in their steps to make it home.

But when Naruto slipped and almost fell, Kakashi was almost ready to jump from his hiding space and save her from the fall when Shikamaru beat him to it.

Shikamaru’s thick arm wrapped around Naruto’s petite waist and unconsciously pressed her body against his. The two stared at each other wide eyed, blushing brightly.

A beat or two, the couple leaned in and closed the distance. It was a small kiss, barely any pressure was added into. But it still had Kakashi fuming.

It was Shikamaru who broke the kiss first, staring down adoringly at the golden haired beauty. A smile broke onto his lips at Naruto’s melodic giggle before leaning in again and stealing her lips and adjusted themselves so that they were standing up straight.

They parted again, blindingly bright grins plastered on their lips.

The two leaned in for a third, a fourth kiss, a fifth kiss and a sixth kiss. They were short and quick, with giggles in between. Shikamaru leaned in for a seventh kiss, when his lips landed on Naruto’s nose with a loud and wet smacking sound.

“Hey!” Naruto shrieked playfully at her boyfriend. She bent down and scooped a bit of snow into her hands and aimed at Shikamaru.

“Naru-chan.” The boy warned without heat, “Baby.”

Naruto has a triumph smirk as she threw the snowball and watched with her jaws dropped in silent laughter as the snow ball hit Shikamaru’s exposed neck.

“Ohh,” Shikamaru chuckled, “You’re in for it now.” and scooped a large amount of snow into his hands and chased after the blonde.

“Babe, wait. I’m sorry!” Naruto laughed loudly as her boyfriend chased her throughout the village.

Leaving a heartbroken Kakashi behind as he watched after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot!
> 
> Comments are appreciated :D
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  



End file.
